


Kitty Kruisin'

by returnbydeath



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Fluff, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnbydeath/pseuds/returnbydeath
Summary: Enduring a life he wished he didn't have to lead, Subaru stumbles across a peculiar woman in a cat cafe.
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Kitty Kruisin'

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: Sorry if either Subaru or Emilia seem OOC, I wrote this in a rush :)!

Snow fell over every area in Japan like a dull Christmas movie, blanketing the stone surfaces in a sheet of warmth, hugging the ground close and refusing to let go. Footsteps embedded themselves in the sleet as people busily rushed to work, catching trains and buses that endeavored to move through the snow paved roads. 

An ordinary-fashioned boy advanced and battled through the rush hour crowds, cursing himself for leaving. It was too late to head back now. His neatly threaded sweater was painted in a fresh coat of snow, particles settling in his hair like stars sprinkled in the night sky. His hands rested in his jeans’ pockets as he stumbled and hissed out curse words underneath his breath. 

He peered up.

Examining the prosaic streets for sites of interest, Natsuki Subaru’s eyes locked on something he considered laughable. An intense orange sign with the letters ‘Cat Café’ - though the initial C’s coat had awkwardly chipped off. There was a menu stood outside of the building, mentioning that they served hot drinks inside. Of course, Subaru was instantly drawn in. Stupidity is something that he found particularly intriguing. 

Hearing a bell ring as he forced the shabbily painted door open with an empty hand, Subaru was greeted with a lovely voice greeting him at an entrance desk. Her short, blue hair blew as the breeze swished inside upon the door opening, her lips curved upwards, shimmering ocean eyes gladly receiving him. Subaru wished every person who worked at the front desk would be this upbeat and lively. He was confident that she would lose her balance soon enough and loathe her job.

“Hello sir, welcome to Kitty Kruisin’! How long would you like to stay?” The woman spoke quietly yet loud enough for him to hear, and he tried his best to smile back.

“Kitty.. Kruisin’?” He groaned in disappointment aloud in reply to the name, leading to him burying his mouth underneath his hands and promptly apologising with a rapid mumble of ‘sorry’.

Refusing to match the gorgeous lady’s eyes after embarrassing himself, he hastily muttered, “Uh, one hour, please...”

Tilting her head with confusion, the lady concluded that she had done something wrong. She shrugged it off in her head, leaving the thought at the back of her mind. “Alright, please enjoy your stay, sir...!”

Taking his shoes off and gripping the doorknob to enter the actual cat café, he whispered to himself, “God damn it, this is why you don’t go out by yourself, Natsuki Subaru...” Scratching his head in embarrassment, he found the courage within himself to turn the handle and take a step inside, leaving behind the woman at the front desk.

Instantly, a breathtaking choir of meows hit his ears, the room filling up with colourful cat toys and ledges which held the prized, fluffy creatures - cats.

There were ones sleeping on top of cat trees, ones resting on people’s laps, ones roaming about, ones eating food, and Subaru couldn’t fathom it all. It was a complete impulse to enter this place, and now he has to kill an hour in here. Not like he’s complaining, surely he can obtain a cat on his lap if he lured it in with a coffee.

Subaru devised a master plan as he headed upstairs, seating himself down on an available table. A menu was knocked over by a grey furry friend that lay down on the table right after he had settled himself down. Narrowing his eyes at the cat, he sought to seize the menu, and the cat pursued the comedy routine, yanking it aside with its paws. It’s just out of his reach. 

“How persistent have you got to be?!” Proceeding to attempt to grab the menu so he can order something, he established a finger gun below his chin, smirking. “Fine, I must execute my special attack..!”

“CAT TORNADO!” 

Subaru created a circular gesture with his fist, the curious kitty staring at it with large eyes. His free hand flew in for the decisive blow—

Tipping over the cat on its back, he gave the adorable little thing a belly rub. Purring erupted from its throat, and Subaru grinned in triumph. He had pacified the rabid beast.

His roar had drawn a few odd stares from the groups on the same floor as him, and for a moment Subaru was scared that he would get reprimanded by the staff for startling the cats. His mind unnecessarily overthinked, dreading that he could never return to this place that made him feel so secure even though he had merely been here for a few minutes. 

His thoughts are interfered by eager footsteps coming up the stairs, amethyst eyes staring straight through his own. Thankfully, her gaze isn’t an angry one - a smile is prevalent on her face, her unnatural silver hair gleaming against the chandelier’s light. Her presence immediately attracted a mix of admiration and disgust from neighboring individuals, nevertheless she paid no regard; she was just trying to not acknowledge it.

In her pale hands she bore two pristine white plates, two mugs of coffee stood on top of both, steam spewing from the interior.

Wait, why is she moving towards Subaru with two cups? Is this a sit down and talk service too? 

“Honestly, this café serves too much... I’m already worn out with the cats...” Delivering a casual chuckle, he mumbled underneath his breath as she approached. 

Suddenly, the grey cat intertwined with the floor as she moved closer to his table, and Subaru reached out his hand as she arrived at the table-

“Watch out!”

“Aaagh!”

The girl’s squeal hit as she stumbled over the grey cat, two cups leaving her palms as she strove to remain upright, struggling to seize them before they landed on the customer. A tricky manoeuvre allowed her to bounce up onto the sturdy table and catch the plates, the tea cups making a satisfying clink as they fell back on the plates.

It was truly something out of a movie scene - Subaru thought he was hallucinating.

Her clumsy form took a ragged breath as she gently placed down the plates on the table, promptly receiving an ovation from the crowd that observed in silence. Subaru felt obliged to join in clapping, though he firstly stood up and supported the girl as she regained her stability. He trembled slightly, scared that she would abhor him touching her.

Surprisingly to Subaru, she didn’t back away or glare at him in hatred. The silver-haired beauty smiled in gratitude, accepting his shaky arm. Subaru felt his heart plummet. No way.

“I’m super sorry for that. I’m new, and it’s really hard to remember that there could be cute kitties on the ground all the time... I’m awfully lackadaisical today, I need to pay more attention to things.” She nodded to herself, the harmony of silver bells echoing in Subaru’s ears. He finally smiled genuinely.

“No, no... it’s fine, but... who even says lackadaisical these days?”

“Huh?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it...”

Upon closer inspection, the girl’s employee name tag read ‘Emilia’. It was a pretty name; Subaru pondered if she was a foreigner from around Europe, due to her fair skin. He understood it was relatively insensitive to ask, and kept his mouth shut.

“My name is Emilia, I think you ordered two cups of coffee?” As she tilted her head in bewilderment, Subaru wondered if employees are supposed to be asking where the refreshments are supposed to go. “They’re... addressed to this table, so...” 

“Are you sure? I don’t think I ordered those, did you read the number wrong?”

After speaking, Subaru realised that he could be in this lady’s presence longer if the coffees belonged to him. He cleared his throat, reluctant to voice his lie. 

Taking a deep breath in, and out again, he slid open his eyelids.

“Oh, sorry... Hold on, I just realised that this is an order I made about twenty minutes ago and I had totally forgotten about it! Thank you.” For a moment, he was uncertain whether to speak her name. He chose not to, because evidently it could drive her to feel scared or offended with him, but he tried to maintain a dubious smile.

Sighing in relief, Emilia set down the two cups of coffee, nodding in confirmation. “I’m super glad you aren’t hurt, sir... reaaallly, nothing’s better than your safety. But first..!” While turning around, her employee skirt swung about. Her silvery hair flowed as she twisted and squatted down, placing a knee on the floor. Her fingers enveloped themselves in an expanse of grey and white fur, purring erupting from the other side of the lady.

“You’ve been a reaaallly bad boy, haven’t you, Puck?”

Hold on.

Hold on, Puck? What kind of name is that?

Sighing in defeat, he cursed the individual who named this cute cat the dumbest name on the planet. 

Turning her head to Subaru’s direction as she continued to pet Puck, Subaru’s breath shuddered as he took a proper look at her face.

She’s beautiful. He doesn’t deserve to be around her, not at all. That’s what he thought.

So he faltered to utter any expression, and as a punishment, words escaped her lips before he had the chance to.

“It’s almost my break time, I think. I’m gonna order a coffee and find somewhere to sit, maybe I’ll take little Puck with me and talk some sense into him. It was soooo lovely to serve you, sir. I’m looking forward to your next visit!”

A shining smile blinded his perception, and he was alarmed that he would look peculiar if he continued gawking at her in this fashion. She turned her head once more and sauntered away, and Subaru realised he didn’t want her to disappear. 

Reaching out his hand, he sought to unzip the seal on his mouth that he had placed ever since he quit going to school.

Hesitation.

Hesitation.

Hesitation.

He can’t do it - he never could. He hadn’t properly asked a girl to be near him since middle school. It sounds so lame, but it was his story.

A vigorous shove from the vitality he obtained from the caffeine - he didn’t even know if it was that - provided him the courage to stammer out incoherent sounds.

Unsealing his lips, he cleared his croaky throat and spoke whispered, incomprehensible phrases, gradually growing louder and louder until—

“I... would really like it if you sat down and shared a coffee with me!”

Phrasing. Oh God. He had requested her to share a coffee with him, not have the spare one. What has he done, she’s going to understand that he’s so strange, so unusual, never to meet to him again. What had he done?

The ringing of her angelic voice knocked him out of his negative reflection.

“Ah?! Funnily enough, I was going to ask if I could sit with you after I got coffee. I’d honestly like to avoid the kitchen, if possible... The treatment you receive from the girl inside, Ram... I’d reaaallly want to dodge that sword.”

“Isn’t it ‘bullet’? ‘Dodge that bullet’?”

“She’s far more piercing than a bullet, so I went with ‘sword’ instead.” A chuckle escaped her lips and Subaru finally allowed himself to loosen up, elated as he leaned back on the armchair he was relaxed on, Emilia taking the opposite side of the table’s chair. Cats surrounded them hurriedly, staring as they gracefully swished their tails back and forth, meowing occasionally.

Continuing to speak before he got the chance to, she leaned into the table, leaning her head into her hands as she pulled the cup of coffee closer to her parched lips. “What’s your name? It’d be soooo awkward if we kept up the professional employee and client ruse, I’d rather not keep calling you ‘sir’.”

Emilia was somewhat keen to learn everything about him; Subaru wasn’t precisely certain whether to let her get too close to him. Reminding himself that he was the one who started this, he slapped his cheeks with both hands, sparking confusion in the girl. 

He forced a smile and spoke, “My name is Natsuki Subaru. Not only am I clueless, I’m also broke beyond compare!” 

Emilia was silent. He didn’t know what to say as he placed his hands politely on his lap, anxiously awaiting a response as he subconsciously leaned forward, peering into her smiling eyes.

“Natsuki... Subaru.” She received the weight of her words as they slipped from her lips, beaming as she accepted his name. “You have such a pretty name, Subaru.” Leaning further into her hand, her eyes sparkled. Something he had only just recognized is that her eyes held icy pupils - though they were thin, he felt that they looked beautiful, complimenting her look perfectly. If it wasn’t for her human ears, Subaru would have guessed she was an elf, the embodiment of elegance.

He exhaled, smiling to himself, “Closing the distance just like that, using my first name, huh?” Subaru glanced up, faintly blushing as he withdrew his gaze. “Not that I don’t mind it, though...”

Realising he might have been appearing unnatural, he instantly sat upright, Emilia responding with a mild chuckle. 

“You know, you don’t have to be sooo polite. I won’t surmise anything weird about you, so don’t be tense like that. It’s making me nervous.” Bringing on a voice as if she were lecturing him, her lips curled into a smile once more. 

Train of thought leaving his mind and exiting through his mouth, Subaru spoke, “‘Surmise’? What kind of school do you go to?”

“Kokusai High School, I think. I’m starting there next week, I only moved here recently. In fact, I was soooooo lucky to get a job so quickly. It’s good that Roswaal, my manager, is so benevolent. Though, he can be a little weird sometimes... I’d rather not go into more details about it, Subaru.” 

With the abrupt mention of his name, he flinched back into an upright position, realising he had began to slouch. Upon hearing ‘Kokusai High School’, his thoughts were invaded by negative words, compelling him to retreat into a shell for the time being. He regretted asking about the school she attended. 

After all, that was the exact one he had attended before he stopped going.

Surely, the rumours would spread around about him as soon as she asked, and she’d despise him like everyone else. 

“How come you asked? What school do you go to, Subaru?”

His heart pounds. Time seemed to freeze as her eyes stared into his soul, almost as if she was clutching his heart, punishing him-

“I go, there... t..” Whispering these words out, he metaphorically curled up into his own ball of self-loathing. Of course it’d come to this. Every conversation with anyone ever always shifted into a session of self-hatred, reminding him of how awful he understands his life is, how he longs to be saved by someone who could just as easily reach their hand out, no repercussions to them.

“What was that? Subaru, you’re suddenly kind of pale, are you okay?” Standing up in worry, Emilia’s smile faded. Subaru cursed himself for driving her to frown.

Gathering up all of his fortitude, he peered up at her in faltering morale. Tilting her head in confusion once again, Emilia observed as the colour returned to his face.

“I go to the same school that you do!” 

Silence ensued for a few seconds, and Subaru hated it. It felt like an eternity of writhing in the burning pits of Hell. His stomach filled with restless butterflies. 

“Wow, that’s wonderful! I’m so glad!” 

“.. What?”

Again, she had surprised Subaru as she sat back down, smile returning to her face as the colours exploded in his vision and it was way too much for him to comprehend; he really wasn’t sure if he was in reality or a dream. If this was truly reality, then some God above had blessed him with a burst of happiness.

“It’s like I said. I’m soooo happy that someone else is going there that I know. I’m not sure what class I’m in yet, but if we’re in the same one, I’d be super happy to spend time with you, Subaru!” Her all too intimate, alluring smile shined through his darkness once more as he felt the strain being lifted off his chest.

“I’m glad too, Emilia.”

Taking a sip of the lukewarm coffee after he finally smiled straight at her, he was so happy that she was so generous. 

Maybe she was just being nice because he’s that unbearable that she can’t help but pity him? He attempted to swat away the stray thoughts before they overtook his mind once more.

“As… well as that, I was wondering why you transferred here. Surely it’s way better to be anywhere but here?” Unsteadily smiling, he let out an uncomfortable chuckle. He had assumed something about her circumstances - surely he would compensate by having to endure an incredibly awkward discussion.

“It’s not a big deal. I moved here because I thought it’d be a nice change of pace,” She smiled. “I’m assuming you’re a local?” There was pain hidden behind that smile, and Subaru knew, because he had done the same many times before.

Getting caught up in his thoughts before he realized he was asked a question, he flinched and sat upright, “Yes! Yeah, I’m a local. I’ve lived here my entire life.” 

Subaru didn’t have to go into that much detail. He had panicked and now he’s being punished by her weird looks at him.

“I reaaallly envy that. I’ve only been here for a few weeks, but I already feel as if my life is going better than at home…” Placing a finger on her chin, she stared up at the ceiling as if pondering about her homeland.

Subaru couldn’t deny he was curious, though he knew common decency and didn’t want to pry.

Anxiously looking for anything else to do but stare at her in silence, he brought his watch up to his eyesight.

It read ‘6:28pm’. He had almost been here for an hour already - he couldn’t believe how quick the time had passed. 

“Oh, I think it’s almost time over. I barely even saw any cats, but at least I met... someone really nice, today.” He struggled to convey the message across, but it ended up coming out clumsily. Curse you, Natsuki Subaru.

Emilia checked her own watch, strapped around her right wrist. “Ooh, you’re right. My break is almost over as well, so... I guess this is goodbye, Subaru.”

Subaru regretted the fact he had to leave. He would pay to stay longer, but his mother and father would start getting worried if he stayed out too late. After all, he came out to stop by the convenience store instead of the cat café. What was he even doing?

“Oh, right... uhh, when do you work, Emilia?” He was obviously not asking for any reason in particular.

Emilia placed a finger on her chin, mulling over her working hours to herself. “I think it’s just Fridays right now, but I can see you in school next week, right?” 

She had seen right through him. Well, of course she did, but her last question established pressure back on his chest as he glanced down guiltily, nodding. 

They both stood up, Emilia gazing at the disappointed Subaru. She spoke, “It was soooo nice to meet you, Subaru. Toodle-oo!”

“Huh? Who... even says.. you know what, never mind. I hope I can,” He practically choked on his words, “See you in school next week.” On the verge of tears, he walked away, Emilia waving as she sensed nothing wrong. 

Making his way down the stairs, Puck’s paws padded against the carpet, following him. Subaru shook him off relatively hastily and made his way back to the front desk, sticking his shoes on. The blue-haired girl at the front desk smiled at him once more.

“I hope you enjoyed your visit, sir. We offer free Kitty Kruisin’ keychains for those who stay longer than thirty minutes. Would you like one?”

Without a word, Subaru shakily smiled at the lady and selected one that had a grey cat on. Its ear was flopped over carelessly and it had a purple bag wrapped around its torso, standing on its hind legs. Shoving it in his pocket, he forced the front door open; the cold greeting his face as he strode, a smile emerging on his face as he stumbled away from the cat café, reflecting.

Subaru gazed up to the snowy sky longingly.

Maybe it was worth going to school next week after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I thought I'd write something relatively fluffy for once. And this was such a cute idea, I couldn't pass on it. Human Emilia is kind of cursed, though.


End file.
